XHeat of the moment
by vrskaandrea
Summary: This one is for all the Sam girls out there. Rated between T and M.


The motel room door slams open threatening to come off its hinges. You stumble in backwards, your hands in Sam's hair as he kisses you passionately. He pushes you in the room and slams the door closed with his foot.

No, there is no time to make it to the bed just yet, when the wall is right there. He presses you to the wall roughly and continues to intertwine your lips with his. Your hand is still messing his hair while the other is squizzing his shoulder. His hand slips from your cheeks, slowly past your shoulders to your waist and he pulls you closer.

You can feel the desire in his movements, the need in his kiss and your heart-beat picks up. You grasp silently as he slides his hand lower, grabbing you from behind and pushing you upwards. You spread your legs, feeling the jeans tightening as you wrap yourself around his waist. He presses you to the wall some more, and you can feel that tremble in your thighs.

His lips slowly abandon yours and he gazes deep in your eyes, making sure you really want this. You really want him. And good Lord, you do. When Sam sees that sparkle in your eyes and that smile on your face, he pushes his lips against yours again, a bit more gently at first, but that need just consumes him. He needs you. He needs someone like you.

Your hand slips to his chest and he pulls back, still keeping you pinned to the wall as he takes off his shirt. Your hands caress the bare skin on his broad shoulders and his lips tickle your neck. You bite down on your lower lip as he bites down on your neck, leaving behind a small bruise.

You wrap your hand around his head, feeling short of breath as he moves down your collar bone and in an instant your shirt is gone, ripped to shreds. As Sam moves lower, you let out a silent moan that travels right down his body and you feel his arousal rising. So you kiss his shoulders moving up to his neck. And just as his lips reach your breast; his other hand falls to the other you bite down on his neck sending shivers down his spine.

And Sam can't wait anymore. He picks you up and with your legs still around his waist, his lips on yours; he carries you to the bed and drops you on it. He stands above you, panting for a moment and you pull yourself in a sitting position, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. He leans in, grabs your neck and pulls in for another kiss.

You fall back on the bed and he gives you a quick smile before he climbs on top, his hand again on your breast, squizzing, and his lips slowly moving down your stomach, and you jerk your head back, feeling like on cloud nine. When he reaches your jeans, he unzips them and pulls back up again. He quickly removes them off you and falls back into your arms.

You let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding in when you feel the warmth of his body on top of you, and you want him, you need him, now. Your bodies intertwine your hands all over each other. Your hands slide over his back all the way down and as Sam's breath picks up, he grabs them and pulls them over you, holding them tight above your head with just one hand.

The more his lips play on your skin, the more his teeth brush over your neck, the more you struggle to free yourself, wanting, needing to do the same to him.. But he won't let go. He want let you. And with each move he makes, your head feels more dazed, and Sam can feel your entire body tremble underneath him.

He wants to take it slow, he really does, but when your hand brakes free and you sink your nails into those wide shoulders, it's like a jolt to him, a jolt below the belt, and accidentally, he sinks his teeth in your neck just a bit harder then he meant to. He pulls back, slight worry in his eyes and you follow, wanting more. You pull right after him, grabbing his neck, and pressing a hard, needy kiss on his lips.

You still feel the hesitation in that kiss, and just as a tease, hand takes a firm hold of his waist and you pull him closer. Your other hand slowly slips from his neck down to his chest as your tongues continue to dance. Little devil you, you sink those nails and gently scratch over his chest and he lets out a silent moan. But it isn't until you bite down on his lower lip that the euphoria completely consumes him, and he pushes you away, turning you around.

Your hands barely stop you from hitting the bed but they waver when he pushes himself in hard and you scream his name out. Sam can feel that extension of himself pulsate inside of you and he pulls back. Oh, but no, you want it, you want more. So you thrust yourself backwards and he gasps feeling that warmth. His breathing picks up again as he thrusts again, this time more gently and hears you moan.

"Faster!" you shout out and he obeys, grabbing you by the waist, going faster and faster. "Harder!" you practically scream and he obeys, jerking his head back, lunging himself into you. Your hands tremble, threatening to give up on you as you moan more and more. "More, Sam, more!" he hears you cry out and he feels it coming.

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back as he gives you more, and at the second he hears you screaming out his name, he gives you all that he has. "SAM!" the panted cry slips out of your mouth and you are at bliss, reaching your peek. And he follows right after, breathing hard, leaning down on you, and setting a small kiss on your back.

You both fall on the bed and Sam helps you straighten out on it, flapping a pillow for you. He smiles a wide grin when you choose to lay your head on his chest instead of the pillow and he pulls you in for a gentle kiss.

And in that point it is all crystal clear to you. All that you felt in his kisses, in his motions, the desire, the need... It wasn't a necessity to be cared about. Sam doesn't feel the need to be loved. He feels the need to protect someone, to care about someone. To love someone. Someone like you.


End file.
